Telephone You
by Jupiter Queen
Summary: "It was another late night of conversations and provocation. Another night they spent by burning the battery life of their phones. Another night of endless smiling and stupid humor. Another night for Jonesy to lose all shame and ask whatever he pleased."


_**Warning**: Sexual content/references, frequent profanity, and crude humor._

_**Note**: I shamelessly lifted the title from a lyric in "Head Cars Bending" by The 1975._

_**A/N**: So I mentioned (and actually wrote about) Jonesy and Nikki's late night phone conversations in "7teen: Controversy," but I wanted to write about another one and—lo and behold—this idea came to me. (You don't need to have read any 7teen stories to get this. However, it'll add to the experience if you are up on 7teen.)_

_Happy belated Valentine's Day! Hope you enjoy this!_

* * *

"Jonesy, you're demented."

"But I'd _so_ do it again. Streaking makes me feel all free and shit, babe."

"Just don't do it at your parents' joint bachelor parties again."

"Hey, don't knock it 'til you try it."

"News flash: I'm never going streaking."

"Aw, but if you did, it'd be for me, right?"

She rolled her eyes as he purred over the line. "In your dreams, Garcia."

He chuckled. "Trust me, I'm dreaming of no one _but_ you, baby."

It was another late night of conversations and provocation. Another night they spent by burning the battery life of their phones. Another night of endless smiling and stupid humor. Another night for Jonesy to lose all shame and ask whatever he pleased.

"So… what're you wearing right now?"

"Oh, this again? Is this going to become your thing every time we're on the phone, because this is the second night you've done this."

"C'mon, Nik, it's fun. Besides, it's not like it's sex or anything."

"Hmm, seems like an invitation to phone sex to me."

He grinned. "Maybe that's where it could go."

"Jonesy!"

"Relax! I'm kidding… sort of."

She sighed. "So if I—I don't know—_give in_, would that make you happy?"

He nodded furiously until he realized she couldn't see him. "_Hell yes_."

_The things I do for this idiot_, she thought.

"So, what are you wearing?"

"Well"—she stared at her pajama-clad body and smirked before speaking in her most seductive voice—"I'm not wearing a shirt, or a bra for that matter. And, oh, I've said too much already!"

"What is it, babe?" he asked, his voice packed with desperation. Suddenly, she lived for it.

"I'm not sure if you want to know what the _rest_ of me looks like."

"No, I do; just keep going, Nik!"

"_Well_, I'm wearing a _little,_ _white,_ not to mention _cotton_… diaper to help with incontinence issues." She snorted before bursting into laughter at his reaction.

"Not cool, babe! Not cool!"

"Yes, it _is_! Did you really think I'd willingly tell you if I'm naked?"

He sighed. "Little bit."

"But, now that I've got you, do you _really_ wanna know?"

"You're just gonna trick me again, aren't you?" he grumbled.

"No, I'll be honest and—maybe, just maybe—we'll see how this goes." He didn't respond, but she continued nonetheless. "For starters, I'm in a T-shirt because it's humid as hell outside my window and the humidity's starting to work its way into my room, but I think you'll be glad to know I'm not wearing much else. A pair of shorts, yeah, but no bra."

Silence, then: "…No bra, huh?"

"I knew that'd capture your attention. Then again, you have the mind of a twelve-year-old. If you hear the words _bra_, _boobs_, or _tits_, you automatically want to hump it."

"You know that's not true, babe," he said, his voice defiant.

Nikki, pressing her lips into a thin line, rolled her eyes.

"Okay, you've got me."

Her lips curved into a smile. "As always."

"You know, I've never seen you without a bra before. Think I'll be able to sometime?"

"Depends on how I feel, how much I want you to see."

"God, babe, you're the biggest tease."

"You're not wrong. But, just think—one day, you'll be able to run your hands all over me, you'll get to see me without _anything_ on, and there'll be no more boundaries. Doesn't that sound nice?" she asked, her voice soothing.

"Hell yeah," he said, his voice strained and husky.

"My body on yours… Your body on mine… No inhibitions whatsoever… Just love." She licked her lips. "Maybe we'll go all night. You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"I would. A lot." He was getting worked up, she could tell, and she knew he could barely muster that sentence—rather, that _fragment_.

She was having so much fun wrapping him around her finger; she couldn't stop now. "Maybe one day, I'll let you see my favorite pair of underwear. It's black, it's skimpy—you'd drool over it because it shows off my ass." She chuckled. "Came with a matching bra, too."

Now, this was as exciting for her as it was for him. It was playful and refreshing, knowing how much power she exerted over him, knowing how easy it was to make him go crazy.

"That's really hot."

This was also an opportunity to play. At this point in the game, she had him right where she wanted him. "Drives you crazy, right?"

"Of course it does, Nik. God, we're in the same city in the same country; we just live in different neighborhoods and it _still_ feels so far away." He moaned. "Can't I just come over and make out with you for a while?"

"As much as I'd love that, I don't think my parents would."

"So if you're parents were outta the picture, you'd be down to make out all night, eh?"

Heat flooded her cheeks. "Uh-huh. And, since we're busy pushing boundaries tonight, maybe I'd let you see a little more than you should."

"See a little more? Like what?"

"Like my dick." She laughed, knowing he was horrified. "I'm just kidding. I'd give you a split-second peek under my T-shirt. Barely a flash. Maybe it'd be a baby flash, just to hold you over; I need a boyfriend whose sanity is intact."

"Trust me, every moment with you is _in_sanity. In a good way."

"Luckily I feel the same about you."

He let out a groan, but this one was more frustrated than aroused. "Damn, I just want to be there with you right now."

"Patience, Jonesy. Just think of _all_ the things we'll do eventually."

"I already am." He purred in her ear.

She grinned. "Enjoy the cold showers and wasted tissues."

"Tease."

"Always." She rolled onto her stomach, staring at the clock on her nightstand. It was nearly two in the morning. Time had flung by them. If she was going to put up with the Clones in the morning, she was going to need adequate rest. However, she wouldn't leave him without winning this game. Channeling her inner seductress, she said, "Sweet dreams, Jonesy."


End file.
